khumbafandomcom-20200215-history
Khumba (film)
Khumba is a 2013 HD movie about a half-striped zebra named Khumba who is destined to gain his stripes. The film features the voices of Jake T. Austin, AnnaSophia Robb, Ben Kingsley, Steve Buscemi, Rupert Everett, Laurence Fishburne, Catherine Tate, Richard E. Grant, Anika Noni Rose, Ben Vereen, Loretta Devine, Joey Richter, and Liam Neeson Plot In South Africa within the Great Karoo, a half-striped zebra named Khumba is born into an insular isolated herd of all-striped zebras where his mother is Lungisa and his father is Seko. Rumors that the strange foal is curses spread and before long he is blamed for the drought that sets into the Great Karoo. As he matures, Khumba is picked on and remains ostracized by most of the herd with the exception of Tombi, a young female zebra friend close in age - whom Khumba has a crush on - and uncomfortable in the herd due to her tomboyish manners. When a mystical African mantis (Adrian Rhodes) appears to Khumba, he draws a map to what could be interpreted as either water or stripes between it. Khumba jeopardizes the herd and gets into trouble when he attempts to admit several gemsbok (Nhlanhla Mkhwanazi and Anele Matoti) into the watering-hole enclosure when their wise elderly healer (Sindiwe Magona) needs water. He also nearly admits the ferocious half-blind African leopard Phango who warns Mkhulu (Ben Vereen) that he and his zebra herd can't stay in their enclosure forever. Seko berates and scolds Khumba for putting the herd at risk and for the next week, he'll drink half of his rations. Lungisa tells the story of how a white horse got its stripes by swimming in a magic river and other horses wanted to have stripes like him, making the zebra we know today. Shortly after, Lungisa succumbs to her disease and dies. Then, Khumba leaves the confines of his home knowing that he cannot survive in the herd where it is viewed as only "half-a-zebra" even to his father. Khumba ventures beyond the fence and encounters an opportunistic African wild dog named Skalk who nearly leads the unsuspecting zebra to his doom when Skalk's pack try to eat him. He is saved by a maternal wildebeest named Mama V and a flamboyant British ostrich named Bradley. Mama V is a self-confessed free spirit who does not want to be the average stay-at-home mom, like other wildebeest. Ironically, she mothers Bradley who possesses a histrionic diva-esque attitude. The duo join Khumba on his quest in the hope that their own search for a safe waterhole is over. On their journey, Khumba aids a migrating herd of springbok in opening a hole in a great fence to continue journeying forward. Curiously, the springbok are all so similar that they cannot even differentiate among one another. Khumba thinks his journey is over when he wanders into a new age, bohemian community living safely within the confines of Ying's National Park. There he meets a colorful group of individuals like a family of meerkats, a pangolin, some bushbucks, a bat-eared fox, and an Australian endangered riverine rabbit who has survived extinction by mastering a myriad of skills ranging from impersonations to beat-boxing. After narrowly escaping capture by an opportunistic group of park rangers who tranquilizes Bradley and traps Khumba in a cage, he wanders to a nearby mountain to speak to the mighty Black Eagle under the advice of the riverine rabbit. Khumba encounters a group of fanatical rock hyraxes who worship the Black Eagle and stymie his advance. From the albino Black Eagle, he learns the way to the watering hole and that it lies in Phango's cave. The Black Eagle also reveals the origins of Phango. Born half-blind and rejected by his family as a cub, Phango is obsessed with being whole and murdered his whole family. Unbeknownst to Khumba, Phango is trailing him because of an ancient myth that says consuming the half-striped zebra will make Phango the most powerful hunter that ever lived. As Khumba journeys onwards, Seko becomes withdrawn and is remorseful that he has let his herd down. He would have never been so hard on Khumba if it never happened. With Tombi’s help, he realizes that if he does not lead his herd in search of another waterhole, they will all die and sets out to follow the trail of Phango. He is prompted by evidence that Khumba may be alive. Tensions between Khumba, Mama V, and Bradley escalate as they move on. While slaking their thirst at a well on a farm, they are driven away by Nora, a loony, solitary Merino sheep, and Khumba reveals that the watering-hole is in Phango's cave. The trio has an argument and a fall-out and Khumba continues on alone. Lost and delirious in a saltpan, Khumba is rescued by the same gemsbok healer that he tried to help and wanders the remaining distance to the mountain, and Phango's lair. Meanwhile, Phango intercepts Mama V and Bradley and discovers that Khumba is fortuitously heading straight to him and returns to his cave. During this time, it was revealed that Mama V lost her child to Phango. Concerned for Khumba's safety, Mama V and Bradley decide to intercede and warn him. Meanwhile, determined to find the waterhole and get his stripes, Khumba ventures into the leopard's lair. At the same time, Seko and the zebras journey to Phango's lair where they are joined by the springbok herd, the animals from Ying's National Park, the rock-rabbits, Skalk (who left his pack due to "creative differences"), and Nora (who was let out of the farm by Skalk). While Khumba wanders the depths of the cave, his herd arrives at the base of the mountain, along with many of the other animals he has encountered along his journey. Within the cave, Khumba finds the watering hole and upon reflection of his mother's words and all of the interactions he has had, he realizes that diversity is essential for survival and that would can be one's difference can, in fact, be one's strength. As Phango closes in, he ends up chasing after Khumba. Khumba races to escape the leopard's clutches as the cave starts to collapse. Part of the cliff gives way which forms a water hole outside Phango's cave. The assembled animals watch the fight between Khumba and Phango, which results in both of them falling due to the collapsing cave. Phango falls off the cliff where he is killed by two large rocks falling on him, while Khumba falls into the water and his body washes up on the shores. As it starts to rain, everyone begins to mourn Khumba until he suddenly awakens from his apparent death. As Khumba gets up, Tombi notices the scratch marks that Phango left on Khumba's right side during the fight. With Phango dead and the zebra herd now having a new home, Khumba celebrates with his herd, Mama V, Bradley, Skalk, Nora, the gemsbok herd, the springbok herd, the animals from Ying's National Park, and the rock-rabbits as they engage in different activities around the waterfall. Cast *Jake T. Austin as Khumba *Steve Buscemi as Skalk *Loretta Devine as Mama V *Laurence Fishburne as Seko *Richard E. Grant as Bradley *AnnaSophia Robb as Tombi *Catherine Tate as Nora *Liam Neeson as Phango *Anika Noni Rose as Lungisa *Ben Vereen as Mkhulu *Joey Richter as Themba *Roger L. Jackson as The Black Eagle *Dee Bradley Baker as Meerkat Father *Julianna Rose as Meerkat Sister *Mason P. Charles as Meerkat Brother *Andre Robinson as Meerkat Baby *Sindiwe Magona as Gemsbok Healer *Rob Van Vuuren, Nik Robinowitz and Matthew Dylan Roberts as the Springboks *Alexander Polinsky as Nigel *Greg Ellis as Thabo *Jennifer Cody as Fifi *Juanita Jennings as Zuki *Sam Riegel as Jock *Jeff Bennett as Riverine Rabbit *Adrian Rodhes as Mantis (credits only) *Hope Levy, Kathryn Cressida and Stephanie Sheh as the Cheerleader Zebras *Charlie Alder, Dee Bradley Baker and Khary Payton as the Dassies *Charlie Adler and Khary Payton as the Wild Dogs *Greg Ellis, Phil LaMarr and Jeff Bennett as the Elder Zebras Trailers Gallery Posters large_tfno6TPzDa5IicLhhAgOPfSfTuy.jpg Wallpapers maxresdefault.jpg DVD/Blu-ray 91kL939FppL._SL1500_.jpg|DVD Cover 810W19Fgu-L._SL1500_.jpg|Blu-ray Cover Artworks 0x0-144347910772e4d063c06o1405664526.jpg 0x0-145981776567f5ebd50d6o1405670140.jpg Khumba Gang.jpg References Category:Movies